Gold
by patacraz7
Summary: When the London begin to develop itself into a world empire in the 1800s, the magical world hides in turmoil, war on the verge. Voldemort grows stronger every day, and the world needs a hero. AU, bad summary.
1. Beautiful Monsters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Monsters**

Smog fills the air and night has fallen, allowing for darkness to take over. A girl of the in between, not yet having the elegance of woman, but lost the innocence of child a long time ago flits through the streets of London, seen to most only as silhouette during when the moon is out. Only the strong willed bravely wander outside without the comfort of the sun, the girl with ebony hair and skin a ghostly pallor one of them. Men who are able to spot her, having little conscience, stare at her hungrily. She pays little heed however, seeming to be in a rush.

One man, balding with a portly figure follows her, and as she turns the corner and he prepares to pounce, a hand grabs at his shirt, pulling him into the alleyway. He is met face to face with the girl and as her mouth inches toward him, he smiles thinking an affair will happen. Instead, he's met with her teeth digging into his neck, allowing the blood to ooze out, a waterfall of liquid rubies.

"My, my Celeste," A voice calls out in the night, "I had no idea you could be so instinctive. In fact if it weren't for the fact you would kill me me for it, I might be tempted to kiss you right now."

Celeste paused, turning to face the young werewolf, eyes narrowing. "What do you want Fenrir," she drawled, "I'm busy at the moment."

She watched as the newly adult man walk out of the shadows, his ash brown hair and face hardened with scars causing Celeste to wrinkle her nose. It was evident he had been in another fight with one of his pack recently, due to the dried blood on his clothes and heavy breath.

"You've heard of Lupin's proposal to the ministry,correct," Fenrir began,and at the nod of the vampire continued, "well as of today it will go into effect. No longer are we able to kill a human, nor are we allowed to have a wand. Anyone seen doing such activities will be instantly killed."

Celeste looked down at her recent prey, taking out a small knife. She showed no hesitation as swiped the head off the neck, destroying any evidence of her bite she left on the man.

She met her gaze with Fenrir, and saw the seething anger within his eyes, along with a thirst for human blood, probably John Lupin's, the wizard whose idealogy caused dark creatures to be considered something less than wizards and witches.

It would only be a matter of time before the laws said dark creatures could be killed for no reason at all. She knew that, and it was obvious Fenrir knew so as well. Both knew of the darkness and arrogance that most wizards and witches had deep within their souls, seen only in glimpses through their actions.

"Don't do something stupid Greyback," the vampire warned, calling Fenrir by his last name, "if it's traced back to you it will only be a matter of time before the pack falls due to Walter's leniency.

Walter was the name of alpha to which Greyback belonged to, strong but easily swayed by the ministry's actions, and with such an attitude both Fenrir and Celeste knew what would happen to the pack if Fenrir wasn't there to keep it in line as the young beta, the second in command.

"We'll soon be nothing more or less than monsters if we do nothing Celeste," Fenrir spoke gravely, showing anger, and for the first time since Celeste had first met the werewolf, fear, "Beautiful monsters."

Celeste frowned at the last comment, but Fenrir seemed to the kind of man whose words had a different meaning than the norm, and staring into the night, he walked away, with purpose.

**-PC-**

Remus stared out the window, letting his gaze wander towards the moon, full, shining brightly in the night. He tried to ignore the yelling of his parents from downstairs. Recently at the Lupin household consisted of awkward conversation during the day, while at night when Remus was presumed to be asleep had arguments easily heard in the Victorian home.

With that Remus felt his feet move at its own will out into the family's yard, the fast pace of the wind able to block out any sort of yelling within the house. The moon, ever since Remus had known been a place where Remus could escape, the shadows of the night making him feel as if he we a part of something bigger, not alone in his own home.

Being an only child, and the son of a powerful wizard, known for his part in the ministry, causing much controversy not only around the world but in Remus's home as well. The details were only acknowledged, never explained and Remus felt more like a nuisance than a loved son because of it.

The neighborhood consisted of muggles on both sides, miles apart from them due to all the acres John Lupin owned. Either way, it allowed Remus Lupin the alone time he desperately needed, especially considered they had passed his father's proposal mere days ago, although what is actually consisted of was far beyond Remus' understanding, after all the boy was only 8 years old.

However, his lack of knowledge didn't change his name, Lupin. At least that was the reasoning Fenrir Greyback used as he sprinted to where the Lupin's lived. His desire for vengeance with the full moon's curse shining in the night allowed the young fiery werewolf to easily spot his prey... Remus Lupin. Anger clouded with a thirst for human blood allowed his mind to not see fully what was in front of him, a child. A Lupin, yes, but still a child.

Remus laid on his back, looking up at the stars, a multitude of little bright lights surrounding the blackened sky, and all he could hear was the rustling of the wind. He gripped a wooden wand, having taken it out with him. Although the boy knew no spells, he felt if the circumstances were right, he would be able to protect himself with the small stick he had found in Diagon Alley mere days ago.

A rustling behind him though caused the young wizards to look out into the darkness, feeling a pair of eyes watching him. As the wind died down though, he was met with silence, eerie, but no manmade sound. Still, Remus clutched the wand, ingrained with odd designs not seen before, at least not by the Lupin himself.

Remus pointed to where the previous noise was made, but a only a moment later a growl could be heard on the other side of Remus. With that, it was too late when the werewolf pounced on the small boy. Remus let out a scream into the silent night, inching away from the wolf, wand pointed right at Fenrir in his beastly form.

"REMUS!" he heard his mother shriek by the house. The young Lupin didn't dare look away from the wolf in front of him, large, twice Remus' size, matted ashy fur caked with blood from the wolf's previous attacks made earlier in the night.

The monster let out a howl, unknowingly to the Lupin's calling out help from Celeste, who was ready to head to work. Hearing the wolf's howl, she evaporated into the shadows and apparated only feet from the battle scene waiting to happen. John Lupin ran out of the house, wand at the ready, pointing right at Fenrir. Mrs. Lupin headed towards a small boy, cowering under the beast's gaze.

Sensing her presence, the wolf locked eyes with her. Without any warning, he turned and faced his enemy head on. A crack in the air could be heard, and Celeste realized it was a wand breaking. Fenrir tore apart the torso of John Lupin, wand broken on both sides of Fenrir. The wizard struggled to get out of the embrace, but to no avail.

Remus bounded away from his home, heart racing and his mind screamed-_run!_ Mrs Lupin followed suit, wand pointed at Fenrir. Before she realized what she was doing, Celeste silently went for the other woman's head, and with little hesitation, separated the head from the body. Mrs. Lupin didn't even have a moment to react before death took her, blood surrounding her body.

Celeste barely noticed Remus running away until Fenrir leaped over the dead woman, biting onto Remus in mid air. Both wolf and boy fell to the ground, Fenrir's incisors hanging tightly onto the last remaining Lupin.

The vampire didn't even know what she was doing until Fenrir was thrown ten feet up in the air, his grip on Remus lost. Dazed, the wolf looked at Celeste, then down at the boy, twitching on the ground, covered in a red substance, the blood of many victims, including the boy's own father.

Fenrir's eyes seemed to smile as he limped slowly away from the remaining living, giving his friend what she had wanted all her life, a payment for her instinctive help.

Her own child.


	2. Bound by Blood and Gold

**I'm sorry for not updating! This year has been hectic and I kept losing my chapters. No promises when the next update will be, but I'll aim for as soon as possible.**

**Chapter 2:Bound By Blood and Gold **

_Celeste danced without a care in the world, wearing a thin lavender dress to drums by her brother. The people cheered her on, yet she paid them little heed unless money was thrown in the pouch, in which a sweet smile was sent their way. France with its flying buttresses and Catholic preaching seemed to filled with outcasts, of which Celeste was one of them, well in her youth and living life without worry, but with her two loves, family and dancing._

_A clunk was heard as something heavy was thrown in the pouch, a shadow throwing it in, quickly fading into the crowds to a point where Celeste was unable to pinpoint the stranger. She nodded to her brother, who took on a drum solo as Celeste took the pouch and hid to where people could not pry. Opening it, a snake jumped out, yet instead of attacking her, it coiled around her right wrist. Celeste barely had time to react before it bit into into her, causing her to squeal in pain and shock, it's glittering emerald eyes staring back at her. _

_It didn't move as she attempted to pry it off, yet as the pain subsided, she let it go as she heard her brother yell her name. Her head looked back and she saw the law in the distance, and she slunk into the shadows, gripping the money. _

_Night fell and Celeste continued to look for her brother, who disappeared earlier in the day, while at the same time attempting to get the snake off of her, with little success. No blood had been shed, and the teeth barely seemed to affect her hand anymore, yet it still felt odd and unnatural and she continued to find a way to take it off. _

_The sound of steps and caused her to look up met with red eyes before teeth sunk into her throat, causing her to fall, quick and with no time for reaction. The dull pain in her hand disappeared and confusion with numbness kept her from being able to fight for herself, as the snake went straight for the attacker. It's teeth sunk into in his throat and it's body curled around his neck. The dull gold left her hand, and she saw the piece of jewelry began to attack the vampire, it's fangs piercing her attacker's arms and causing the creature to stagger. The vibration of the ground was heard along with a howl and wolves encircling the lone vampire, rendered motionless by the snake, and as the alpha pounced, blood soon followed._

_She couldn't bear herself to look at the sight, and she closed her eyes, yet not before so meeting one of the wolf's eyes, allowing the darkness to take over._

**-PC-**

The day burned through as Celeste lifted the bloody boy to the closest bedroom, presumably his by the small bed, and she lifted him into it gently, his breath shallow and slow. Although she attempted to hide in the shadows, the sun brought pain as the light was everywhere in the house, and she thanked the countryside house and its remote location.

She had done little more than bring the bodies of John and Elizabeth inside, leaving their corpses in the kitchen, forgetting them easily.

A ring at the doorbell broke Celeste's concentration aHesse searched for potions to heal his wounds, and she huffed before realizing where she walked to the door and glanced by the window to see who attemptegreat meet with the Lupins, and she recoiled not only in pain, but shock as well, recognizing the man, soon opening the door and pulling the man in.

His throat went dry at the sight of Celeste yet still managed to choke out, "What are doing here?"

He was met with a roll of eyes, "The better question is, what is the leader of a werewolf pack ringing the doorbell of the man who just made us outcasts?"

Her voice faded though as she she locked eyes with the alpha wolf, amber eyes that matched not only John Lupin, but the boy's as well. Walter saw the dawning on her face and pounced on her. She ducked and ran up the stairs, ignoring the light as it burned her skin, and soon stopped once reaching the top, shoving him back down jumping on top of him in the process.

She hissed, "You may hold dominion during the full moon, but now I hold control."

"What did you do to them?"

Celeste stared blankly at him, his tone revealing an indecipherable emotion, "Fenrir killed John Lupin."

Walter sucked in his breath,"Elizabeth? Remus?"

Celeste noticed the way his said both of the names with vehemence meld raw emotion, the mother's with such fondness, the boy's fumbling, yet firm.

"I killed her."

The wolf's eyes flashed gold, and he pushed her off of him and against the window, her flesh burning rapidly.

His scent filled her nose and her eyes widened in realization, "The boy, he's yours isn't he?"

Although it came out as a question it was obvious to both what the answer was.

He stepped back, smelling Remus, but instead of moving forward towards him, ran out the door.

**-PC-**

_She opened her eyes to darkness, and she gripped the ground, feeling dirt and she looked down in surprise, before her eyes met the golden snake, in the same exact spot as the night before, feeling as if last night had been no more than some disconcerting nightmare before looking out at what was in front of her._

_Men and women laid down in front of her, curled protectively around one another, in a cave when rising sun revealing their faces, covered in blood and dirt and she staggered back in surprise by that and meeting the gaze one of the men, covered in the largest amount of blood, smiling softly._

_He had light ashy brown hair, long and messed up, tight muscles seen easily beneath a loose shirt, and his eyes revealed something raw, almost primal in his gaze. _

_But his grin was bright, almost maniacal and he held his hand out, rough and calloused, dried blood still seen beneath the unusually long fingernails._

_Celeste recognized the wolf almost immediately, the gold eyes easily recognizable, feral, exactly the same as they had been last night. _

_Although she too vividly remembered what the wolves had done, her hand still outstretched itself and smiled back at the stranger, knowing it was because of him she was still alive._

_"Fenrir," he whispered._

_"Celeste," she replied._


End file.
